


Something Nice

by orphan_account



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, heavily implied that theyre in a poly relationship with itaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chikage receives a mysterious visitor in the night.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 75





	Something Nice

The sound of the door creaking as it opened woke Chikage up instantly. Even though he knew it was safe here in the dorm, his instincts from his old life were hard to forget. He figured it was just Itaru returning with a midnight snack or something, but…

He could hear the soft snoring that indicated that his roommate was asleep. It must be rather late then, considering Itaru never went to bed earlier than 3 am on a Friday night. Which left him wondering who this mysterious visitor was. It was certainly someone from the theater, as he knew no spy from the organization would be this sloppy. In fact, those footsteps sounded familiar.

His theory was confirmed when the intruder gasped as he tripped on one of the cables that Itaru so carefully laid out. Thankfully he didn't fall. Chikage smiled with fondness. This was no intruder, only Sakuya. The only mystery was what he could possibly want at this hour. While it wasn't uncommon for him to climb in either his or Itaru's bed, he had never snuck in their room before.

He could call out to him, but since he was trying so hard to be sneaky, Chikage decided to humor him. Sakuya waited a few moments, likely waiting to see if his gasp had woken any of them up. After a little while he heard him move again, and begin climbing the ladder to his bed. 

Soon he heard the familiar sound of the other's breath next to him. Chikage kept his eyes closed as Sakuya climbed on top of him, and, curiously, moved the covers off him to crawl under them. 

At first Chikage thought maybe the younger felt lonely and wanted some company, but that went out the window when he felt him pull his pants and underwear down. Pretending to be asleep became harder as Sakuya took his length in hand and began lightly stroking, as if he was afraid doing it any faster would wake him up. The urge to run his fingers through his hair to encourage him was hard to suppress.

Embarrassingly, it didn't take long until he was hard, the strange situation only fueling his arousal. He heard Sakuya mutter a quiet word of encouragement to himself (adorable!) before he took him fully in his mouth. That was… unexpected. Chikage's eyes shot open as a rather loud gasp left his throat. 

Apparently this started the other, as he felt him quickly pull off before he began to choke. Realizing his act was done, Chikage lifted the covers. Even with barely any light, he could tell Sakuya's face was flushed red. Even with Chikage's dick in his hand, he still managed to look sweet, like a puppy caught misbehaving.

"Sakuya-kun?" He said softly, using his best half-asleep voice.

"Ah, um, Chikage-san…" Sakuya hesitated, before he smiled. "Good morning."

This brought the fond smile back to his face. "Good morning to you too. But what are you doing there?"

"I…" He began, looking away in embarrassment. "You worked so hard on our play, so I wanted to do something nice for you."

'And where exactly did you get this idea?' Chikage wanted to ask. Something nice could have easily been some extra spices in his curry, or even flowers from the garden. Still, he supposed it wasn't relevant right now.

"Well, I'm not complaining. Except…" He pulled back the covers so he could see the other more clearly. "There. I want to see you."

"But what if Itaru-san wakes up?" 

"Trust me, he won't." Even if he did, at most they'd have to deal with him whining that 'why senpai and not me?'. Something Chikage didn't exactly look forward to, but still.

Sakuya seemed satisfied with that, and got back to his task. First he licked a stripe down his shaft while he kept his hand around the base, stroking. Finally free to react as he pleased, Chikage let himself run his fingers through the other's soft hair, gently, never pulling. He also let out a few quiet moans, knowing it would spur Sakuya on.

And it did, as he began taking him in his mouth once again, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking. He knew he was rather sizable, so while Sakuya still had to use his hands to make up for what he couldn't fit in his mouth, his skill was still impressive. 

His moans weren't so quiet anymore as Sakuya began bobbing his head, and he realized he was close. He truly couldn't blame himself for being this quick, though. The lewd noises Sakuya was making coupled with the fact that Itaru was sleeping just a few feet away…

"Sakuya-kun, I'm close-" He tried to warn him, but the other only took him in deeper, almost to the base. This pushed him over the edge and suddenly he was cumming, Sakuya swallowing every drop. Again, impressive. 

When he pulled back Chikage sat up and pulled him in for a kiss, tasting himself in his mouth. 

"Good job." He said when they separated. Sakuya beamed at the praise. Before he could reply, Chikage flipped them around, leaving Sakuya on his back. "Now it's my turn to do something nice for you, hm?" He winked, before pressing their lips together again. If this didn't wake Itaru up, he was probably dead.

**Author's Note:**

> this exists thanks to someone
> 
> you know who you are


End file.
